wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (video)
"Wake Up Jeff" is the fourth Wiggles video all about waking up Jeff through The Wiggle songs. The video was filmed and released in July 22, 1996. Synopsis The Wiggles and everybody are making songs that keep waking up Jeff through all The Wiggle songs which will have you jumping. Song List #We Like to Say Hello #Henry Underwater Big Band #Everybody is Clever (1996 Australian Version Only) # The Chase (1999 American Version Only) #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Wake Up Jeff! #Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance With Me? #Take a Trip Out on the Sea #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I Can Do So Many Things #Wave to Wags #Greg Magic Show: "The Magic Box Trick" #Pipers Waltz 'Live In Concert' *Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Transcript See here Plot Intro - An alarm clock is flying around ringing while it is on the table. The video title moves up and Jeff was woken up by doing a big yawn after. The Wiggles introduce themselves. When they ride in there Big Red Car, they like to say hello to everyone. *'Song 1': We Like to Say Hello - Jeff is driving the Big Red Car which looks like a cardboard cutout Greg and Henry say hello to everyone. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band Greg tells the other Wiggles to stand still like a statue. Murray does a strongman pose, Anthony stands on one leg. Jeff sticks his arm out like like a showman. Then Greg asks the viewers to tell him if any of the statues are moving. Of course, all the other Wiggles dance around, but when Greg hears from the viewer, he turns around they assume their original positions. On the third try he finds out the viewer is right. Afterwards, Greg says, "Let's do statues together, everybody" which means it's time to do a song and dance. *'Song 3': Everybody is Clever/The Chase (American version only) Anthony and Murray watch kids draw with pens and highlighters. *'Song 4': Having Fun at the Beach The Wiggles introduce Captain Feathersword, but he answers with "Bing Bang Bong" and other nonsense phrases. They ask him what's up with that? He answers, it's a pirate song. Let's dance a pirate song together! *'Song 5': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Anthony and Murray introduce Dominic, who is holding his baby girl Ashley with his left arm and a trumpet on his right. Anthony and Murray ask him questions about playing the trumpet and Dominic plays a few motifs. Everyone's wearing a green hat, so It's time to do an Irish dance, featuring a bunch of the little girls from the dance school. *'Song 6': Bucket Of Dew / Paddy Condon From Cobar A alarm clock goes pass and everyone says "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!" to wake Jeff up. *'Song 7': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff asks Dorothy to dance, and Dorothy does a few dance steps *'Song 8': Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me The Wiggles and kids are in a camp site sinning about going for a ride on a boat out in sea. *'Song 9': Take A Trip Out On The Sea This is Dorothy's favorite dance. *'Song 10': Romp Bomp A Stomp Greg and kids are doing this dance and Greg does tells them things that he can do in this song. *'Song 11': I Can Do So Many Things Wags is barking in the background and Anthony says that who is that barking and it's Wags the Dog. *'Song 12': Wave To Wags Greg, Anthony, and Murray are standing with an empty glass box and hear some snoring. The glass box is the of a coffin (think Snow White) but no one is inside the box. Greg has Anthony and Murray cover the box with a drape, spin it around, and chants some magic words. They lift the drape, and Jeff is there, but he's asleep. They ask everyone to wake up Jeff. Jeff wakes up, wondering what he's doing in a box. Gregs Magic Trick: The Magic Box Trick After when they wake Jeff up. Murray told him to not fall asleep again and said we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. While he was twirling hes arms round and round until he stooped a said YOU! for the next song. *'Song 13': Pipers Waltz It's time to say goodbye, but Jeff is steel asleep on his bed, so The Wiggles decide to do a goodbye dance, and they will see if that wakes Jeff up. Close with the goodbye dance with "Christmas Picnic" for background music. And then, everyone yells the final "WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!!!!!" after they clap they're hands three times. 'Live In Concert clip' After the video, a live in concert clip plays with. Now it's time to go to a Wiggles concert. The Wiggles are in backstage while they are warming up there voices by singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear in a short time for a practice. After when there voices are warmed up, they had to make sure that there clothes and hair are alright and Wags has been polishing Henry's shoes. Jeff has fallen asleep while sitting on a chair. They call us to Wake Up Jeff. Jeff arises, and they're ready to go on stage for the concert, they all ran. *Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Wags the Dog - Paul Paddick , Donna Halloran and Georgia Troy Barnes *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Emma Buter and Megan Bullivant *Henry the Octopus - Leeanne Ashley Also Featuring *Dominic Lindsay Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Daisy Cousens *Rose Cousens *Kristen Shaw *Sarah Cornale *Sarah Sneddon *Melanie Scott *Nichole Butler *Michael Butler *Alyssa Bryce *Tamahra Macey *Sammy Lee *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini The Other Children and Adults * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Dominic Field * Anthony Silvestrini * Meg Munro-Cook * Georgia Munro-Cook * Michelle Page * Blaine Page * Jane Cook * Jessica Cook * Coleen McFadden * Steve McFadden * Sam McFadden * Tony Henry * Georgia Henry * Theo Henry * Luke Mowbry * Peter Mowbry * Emmalee Mowbry * Paul Mowbry * Lyn Lyndsay * Ashleigh Lyndsay * Kiara Lyndsay Release Dates '''Australia' - July 22, 1996 United States - December 12, 2000 United Kingdom - November 9, 1998 Album The "Wake Up Jeff!" album was released on April 7th, 1996 with 27 tracks. ''CD Songs *Guess What? *A Frog Went A Walking *Baby Beluga *Chu-Lu-Lu *Name Game *House on the Hillside *Havenu Shalom AlechemHavenu Shalom Alechem *Five Little Ducks *Windmills Gallery See here Slideshow WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|A black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Another black and white photo of The Wiggles. TheWigglesGroupinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends in promo picture. TheWigglesandHenrytheOctopusin1996Picture.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus in promo picture. TheWigglesinGymShortsandBoots.jpg|The Wiggles in gym shorts and boots in promo picture Trivia *Paul Paddick makes his first appearance on The Wiggles were he plays as Captain Feathersword on video. *This is the first appearance of Captain Feathersword's ear ring. *Murray wears a red shirt that it has a bit of orange. *Anthony wears a blue shirt that has the perfect colour for him. * The Special Thanks part of the closing credits mistakenly label Clare, Joseph and Dominic Field as Silvestrini, which is actually the name of their cousins who are also active in the Wiggles company. *Cockroaches members Tony Henry and Paul Field in a Elvis Costume and wig who are with their families make cameos in "''We Like to Say Hello". *In "Having fun At The Beach" and "Wave To Wags", the camera flips over then turns right side up. *Some songs on this video like "We Like To Say Hello" were used in the show Mister Moose's Fun Time to premiere the show to America. *First video The Wiggles play the Red Takamine Acoustic Guitar. *Donna Halloran plays Wags the Dog in "W''e Like To Say Hello", ''"Wake Up Jeff" ,"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?", "Pipers Waltz" ''and ''"Goodbye Dance". In ''"Wave to Wags", ''Paul Paddick plays Wags the Dog in the studio scene while Georgia Troy Barnes plays him in the outside scenes. *"Everybody is Clever " and its prologue on statues were both filmed at the same time because of the set showing stage platforms and pillars. *At the beginning of "Wave to Wags", a camera crew member is seen. *In "Everybody is Clever ", after Anthony sings "Now leave them there for 10 weeks", Murray says "10 weeks?!?" mimely. *On the american release, Everybody is Clever is cut and replaced with The Chase although the part before Everybody is Clever is still intact. On the cover of the american release, The Chase is not listed on the song list on the back. *The Live in Concert clip was filmed before this video. *In the middle of I Can Do So Many Things a boy moves from left to right. *This is the first video with credits before the video actually ends. *Greg was nowhere to be seen in the beachside footage of "Having Fun at the Beach" because for some reason he went on his honeymoon with his wife Michelle Charlton after they got married. *Jeff plays the keytar in the deleted song "Guess What?". *Greg's daughter Blaine is seen in "Goodbye Dance". Goofs * Henry's first costume was used on the Australian front cover, but he has his 2nd costume in the video. * In the concert clip, Dorothy had her second costume but in the rest of the video, she has her 3rd costume. References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1996 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Non-DVD Releases